Tekken: Storm of Love Nonrevised version
by JennyBoy
Summary: This is merely the one I had at the beginning years ago, it's not 2004 and I'm inspired to write it over again to keep it up par with my writing skills. Suggest things in the review for improvement. No harassing.


Tekken: Storm of Love  
  
I hope that you all like this chapter. Though it may have the same name to the story by Sally, this is a different setting. Her story "STORM OF LOVE" is my favorite story on romance and I hope that you all like this story that I've made. Sally, I dedicate this story to you. Because you were the one who gave me the inspiration to writing this love story. Please Read and Review!! :)  
  
Storm of love   
  
Chapter 1:   
  
I will be waiting for you my son....  
  
Jin Kazama woke up with sweat running down his face. He looked around and got up from his bed, opened the door to his balcony from his room, and went out. He wanted to know what the voice was that he had heard. Maybe he was just imagining things or it was really who he thought that it was. It was his mother. Jun Kazama who had disappered after the last tournament. He blamed his father for it all.   
  
He just knew in his head that his father Kazuya Mishima had done it. But then thinking harder, he knew that it couldn't have been him because he had too left to find her. He had come back telling Jin every night that he had no luck. Even his grandfather, Heihachi even tried to see if he could sense her. But he too had no luck. It hurt Jin too see that his mother might never come back. As he stepped out, he leaned on the railing looking out into the stars thinking why his mother had disappered in the first place. It scared him sometimes thinking that he might never see her again. She had taught him everyhting that he need to know. He liked her preceptions. It made him happy to here them because she was always right. She was a very special mother to him. The best. But now she was gine for now, and he was going to find her.   
  
"Mother..." he sighed. "Why did you leave me mother? Did I do anything wrong?" He then held his head down just as the voice that woke him up came again.   
  
I will never leave you Jin...you are my son. My only son. I'll never leave you...  
  
But I wanted to warn you...  
  
"Mother? About what mother? Please tell me." Jin looked around the area, but no luck. He saw nothing, the dim light of the city, and the stars that brightly glimmered. Also, the quarter moon shone on Jin as he was on the balcony.   
  
Come to the forest and I shall tell you....  
  
Jin took no hesitation and went into his room, shut the balcony doors and went into his closet getting his training clothes. He knew that the forest might have some of the homeless people would fight for money. But Jin wanted to hurry and skip those fools.  
  
'I'm coming mother.' Jin told himself.  
  
After he got dressed, he then turned off his lamp and slowly, and quietly opened his bedroom door. He didn't want his father to know about it yet. Because not even Jin knew if it was his mother or not.  
  
Upon entering the forest, he was surprised to see that nooned had tried to challenge him.  
  
When he got to where he was told to, that was when he heard the same voice again. No light or anything to even show that he might have been close.   
  
The decision that you will have to make will come. But when it does, your decision will be about a girl...  
  
"A girl?" Jin questioned. "But I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
  
There are 2 girls that will change your destiny. But one girl will lead your life to a bad outcome, and the right girl will lead your life to be a good outcome and I will come back...  
  
I am sorry my son for leaving, but I had too. I was forbidden to let you know about this ahead of time, so I left. Heihachi had told me when I could not tell you about it. My knowledge isn't growing too much...because I don't find myself a worthy mother of teaching you anymore. but I will see you again Jin...  
  
"Mother!! Please don't leave me again!! Mother!!!" Jin fell to his knees and started to cry. He wanted to know why."Your a perfect mother..." He was overcome with great sadness. He wanted to know why. He just had too. But that was when he realized, it had suddenly become dark and that he couldn't see or sense anything around him. Only the essence of darkness that was looming all around. It didn't feel right at all.   
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself you coward!" He dared. He continously looked around seeing still nothing but darkness.   
  
"You should never have left the house. You are a fool Jin..."  
  
It wasn't Hwoarang, and Jin was sure because he could recognize the voice of that punk. But it wasn't him.   
  
Then it was as sudden as it came, something hit Jin at the back of his head, and Jin fell unconsious.   
  
"Jin..."  
  
"Uhh..." Jin moaned. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl with pig tails. She looked peaceful.   
  
He was startled and he quickly sat up.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The girl stood up and had her hands on her sides. Jin could see she had a nice figure. It looked better than   
  
and hour glass to him. He then cut off his stare after she opened her mouth.   
  
"That wasn't a very nice to talk to a lady. I could have sworn you were a gentleman." She smiled. Jin could tell that she teasing.  
  
Jin stood up and went down to his knee and kissed the top of her hand. He could tell that he had a bandage at his head.   
  
"Thank you very much for finding me. I'm sorry if I'm a bother. I don't remember much of what happened." Jin apologized.  
  
"That's okay, really. I found you lying unconsious in the deep part of the forest.   
  
By the way, my name is Ling Xiayou. I live here for the time being with my mother...but she actually is in her spirit form." Jin could see that her expression had become sadened.  
  
"I'm sorry to here that." Jin felt sorry for her knowing how she felt.   
  
"My mother...is gone as well."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't bring such sadness around here. I like it when there' a bunch of love and happiness all around. I have always wished for this house and it's surrounding forest to stay with peace and happiness." Xiayou looked at Jin again.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Jin was confused but didn't want to frustrate her. So he nodded so that she would stay happy. He could understand why she would want peace to stay around here. It was like a get away from all the violance that lived within the city. Though his grandfather's mansion was on the outskirts of the city, there was still no peace with his father always training around the area. That then reminded him that he had better get back before his grandfather and father noticed that he wasn't in the premises.  
  
"Well...I really should be going... I have to get back to my grandfather's mansion. He doesn't know that I'm out here."  
  
Xiayou looked like she was going to giggle but instead a nice, calm smile appeared.  
  
"Well it looks like your the grandson of Heihachi Mishima am I right?" she smiled.   
  
"Y-eah...how did you know?" Jin was impressed.   
  
"I was taught by him before. He has taught me almost everything. That was unitl I had ran off..." She frowned revealing to Jin that the rest wasn't happy. He watched and listened to her while she told what happened.  
  
"After awhile when I waa doing fine, he had started to care less if I had done good or not like he used to. He used to always encourage me...that was until he said I had done something wrong. I was fighting a police officer that was in the tournament...but that was when he said that I was doing something wrong. When Lei was on the ground in pain, I felt sorry for him since I was beating him...so I helped him up and let him try again. That was when Heihachi got angry at me. He told me that I was to grow up and that when I learned something that he'd teach me again. But instead, Wang had thought I was a good student and from then on, he taught me the rest." She smiled wryly.  
  
Jin was shocked. His own grandfather had never done that to Jin...from what he could remember anyhow.  
  
"I never thought that he would do such a thing to you...I'm really sorry about that. I could have thought that my grandfather was kind to everyone. I truely am sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just glad that I got to know him. Even though of what happened, it didn't make a change for the worse." She smiled.  
  
"Now, you better go before your father gets angry. Maybe we'll meet again." She went up to him, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared.  
  
Jin blushed and then left for his house.   
  
I hope that you all liked my first chapter! ;) But I'll be having the next chapter up very soon!  
  
A.N. I wish to dedicate this chapter to Joshua Amaron, Baron Evergrace, Ginnya.k.a. Lelah Amaron, Krystal Dolphina.k.a Sally, Allyse, and a few others. Thank you all for many things. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy this! OOPS! Of coarse to a sweetie, JR! Thank you soo much!   
  
Tekken: Storm of Love   
  
Chapter 2   
  
As Jin returned to his room, shutting the door behind him, he collapsed on his bed while many thoughts ran through his head. There were many things that he wished he could do to get everything the way they used to. Both his mother and father with him, the temple in the forest, he would still yet be young, but everything was good there. But now...Jin was more than confused as he thought when he failed to save his mother when Toshin had come to attack...then Heihachi had really gotten rid of his father Kazuya...nothing seemed right. Everything mixed up in his mind, only for him to wish that there was another way that he could change things for him and the way they were going now. He just felt that he had to do something about it. He hated Heihachi more than he had before after he found out...but now he just seemed to loath everything...even himself...but when doubt struck him, that was when he could hear his mother's voice...all the lessons she gave, the precepts, everything. He sat up and put his face in his hands, then later put his head back up and looked at his hands, at how he used them to beat up a street punk from whom ended up being that same person who knocked him in the tournament his grandfather made...Hwoarang. Yes, that was the boy, the one his mother said would more likely be a friend than an enemy. Jin didn't understand, what was he supposed to do? There wasn't anything that could describe how he felt right now. Confused, angered, sad, but so many to think about. He then started to think about that girl again from whom he had just met...Ling Xiaoyu...she seemed very kind, though where did she come from? Again with the thoughts in his head, there was nothing else that he could think of. All that mattered to him at the moment was nothing as he tried to clear his mind of all stresses to worry about after he got some rest as he laid down again, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.   
  
"My dear Jin..."   
  
Jin opened his eyes, and to his surprise, it was a room full of darkness. This startled Jin as he tried to look around in the unfamiliar area. He could see nothing.   
  
"Where are you mother? Where am I?" Jin asked as he could still yet see nothing but meer darkness that was surrounding everything. There was nothing he could see until there was another figure that was of a deeper darkness, and it swooped by him almost rendering him to the floor. He looked around until a sudden breath was on his neck. A voice then came that sounded somewhat like a woman...with such anger though.   
  
"Hello there young warrior." She greeted as Jin wouldn't move. He kept his eyes staright forward however as in his training, sensing what wasn't really there was common to help get one's mind straight.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want? Were you the one who brought me here?" Jin questioned getting more frustrated as the figure was moving about him. It was getting to Jin's head that everything in this dark, evil room was nothing. He then wondered...where his mother was. He knew that he heard her voice. But where was she? The woman that was hovering around him now would never be his mother...but something else...   
  
"Oh don't worry young one, your time will come soon enough. Wondering where that dear mother of yours is eh? You sure that she didn't abandon you just like your father? I'm sure that they all are planning to get rid of you. Do you ever think that when we meet, we could be happy forgetting all this frustrations and get rid of it all." The figure went in front of Jin and had it's arms around his neck. "Take me away with you Jin, make me happy. Forget about these jerks. And that girl...Ling. She only wishes to get rid of you..."  
  
Jin then backed off. He was angered. Who was this person to dare talk about the people whom he respected and cared about? There was nothing about this person that was impressing him one bit. Only that he was going to find out who this woman is. But his mother, that figure had gotten rid of his mother. How dare it do such a thing. Jin was completly angered by this.   
  
"Who the hell are you?! How dare you talk to me in such a manner! My mother, what did you do with her baka! I want to know now!" Jin yelled as his eyes opened again as the sunlight hit them. Almost blinding.   
  
You will find out soon enough...my young assasin...   
  
The voice was gone once again, but Jin's mind was more puzzled than ever as he looked around realizing he had been in some kind of dream realm...or something from which he was very confused at. He went over to the balcony and opened the curtains to look out beyond the forest and town that were in front of the mansion. Jin sighed as he opened the door and leaned on the railing. He could only think of what he was going to do to get his mother back, and what it had to do with Hwoarang. Jin certainly did not want Hwoarang to get into any of his affairs, especially after what Hwoarang had said to him, well not that it was that bad, but Jin thought of it as a disrespect...or since Jin was running away, he could have misunderstood. Now all that he thought of was that revenge was what he was going to get, on everyone who caused him such misery. But then again, to think of how many lives could be at stake, he had decided that it just wasn't worth to disobey any of his mother's precepts as they had been and meant everything to Jin.   
  
So as Jin left the house, his anger may have led him on. As Heihachi was seeming to have some guy by the collar of his shirt. Jin opened his eyes in shock as it was that street punk...Hwoarang! No sooner was Jin thinking with his thoughts when he just suddenly ran over to them and Jin punched Heihachi so hard and the old man went flying as he dropped Hwoarang.   
  
"Hey...thanks dude." Hwoarang said as he accepted Jin's hand to help him up.   
  
"Your welcome. But why was my grandfather grabbing you like that?" Jin questioned. He turned his head to face Heihachi who was more than pissed.   
  
"I don't know myself, I kinda came around lookin' for you, and then this bastard came around and cuffed me one. Damn, all he kept sayin' was that I would never live to help Jun stop him from doin' whatever the hell the little bastard was tryin' to do." Hwoarang dusted himself off.   
  
Heihachi had much hate in his eyes, and before Jin or Hwoarang could do anything, everything went black and the last words they could remember was that jerk's voice laughing.   
  
Fools, why must I do this the hard way? Heh heh heh....   
  
Well that's the second chapter! Sorry it's so short! But I got to get to my others!   
  
Please don't forget to review! 


End file.
